Una noche candente
by depredador scar
Summary: Que se obtiene si se mezclan: un encierro involuntario, monstruos solos, una tormenta, la circunstancia perfecta y una poción que mezclada con el aire aumenta el libido. ¿No lo saben? En ese caso los invito a leer para averiguarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Siempre quise intentar algo asi y finalmente tome el valor espero que los que lean disfruten de estos Fics si puedo publicare el próximo esta noche lo are.**

**Este fic NO tiene una relación con mis otros trabajos que son continuaciones, es aparte de esos.**

**no soy dueño de ninguna marca registrada.**

Una noche caliente.

Cupido estaba en su estación de radio, ya era de noche, una tormenta amenazaba con desatarse y solo quedaban algunos alumnos mas aparte de ella, pero ella estaba viendo con ojos muy abiertos una botella en forma de corazón y tenia una nota que decía "No, abrir, en serio Cupido no abrir".

Esta mañana.

Cupido había recibido un paquete de su padre, pero también una carta. Ella sabia que cuando su padre le envía un paquete junto a una carta era algo realmente importante.

Ella estaba sentada en un sofá con la caja enfrente y la carta en su mano, ella finalmente dio un suspiro y abrió la carta.

"-Cupido dentro de la caja se encuentra un artefacto muy peligroso, y que fue la responsabilidad de nuestra familia mantener a resguardo de los demás desde tiempos inmemoriales. Es un perfume conocido como la esencia de Afrodita. El perfume es algo que ah echo el trabajo del amor mas difícil, me refiero al deseo, el libido, la pasión y muchas cosas mas que nublan la mente de los monstruos y de los humanos, incluso podría afectar a un dios de nivel bajo. Nunca me he atrevido a abrirla y te lo ruego Cupido, tengo confianza en ti, pero te lo imploro no abras esa botella, demuestra que eres lo suficientemente madura para no abrir es botella. Te ama tu padre-"

Devuelta en monster high.

-Bueno mi estación de radio esta sellada no importara si la abro-. Ella lentamente saco el corcho y… NO PASO NADA.

Después mirar la botella decepcionada, ella aparto la mirada, pero instantáneamente la botella empezó a temblar, y una inmensa cantidad de humo rosado se disparo de la botella, provocando que la diosa cayera contra el suelo. El humo rosa lleno la habitación y cupido levanto la vista, ella pudo observar que por encima del humo se formaban las figuras de hermosas mujeres, ella se reían y susurraban, ellas de pronto observaron el ducto de ventilación y se metieron en el.

-¿Que, he hecho?-. Se dijo para si misma. –Bueno… ¿Qué puede ser lo peor que podría pasar?-.

La respuesta no tardo en llegar en forma de alarma.

Todos estaban reunidos enfrente de la puerta de la directora: Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Cleo, Ghoulia, Spectra, Operetta, Jackson y Holt (en mi historia están separados y Jackson es un monstruo) , Abbey, Toralei, Purrsephone, Meowlody, Howleen, Cupido, Venus, Rochelle y Catrine.

Cupido, veía a todo el mundo con un rostro de culpa.

-Las puertas se sellan, una alarma aterradora suena afuera se desato una tormenta, la directora no aparece, si esta no fuera una escuela de monstruos, aparecería un en este preciso instante-. Jackson hizo una broma que no era adecuada para ese momento.

Jackson y Holt se habían separado gracias a la ayuda de un amuleto místico de Cleo y Jackson también tenia una nueva apariencia. El pelo negro y largo una chaqueta, negra, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una mochila en forma de bolso.

-Pero como es una escuela de monstruos queda descartado-. Holt se rio nervioso, mirando a todos.

De pronto se abrió la puerta de la oficina de la directora y una luz segó a todos y una figura grotesca apareció.

-¡Se los dije!-. Jackson grito. –El ex-normi tenia la razón-.

Cuando la luz desapareció, revelo que solo era la directora con un traje de desechos peligrosos.

-No se preocupen, las alarmas y las salidas selladas, son una medida de seguridad, que fue instalada tras el ultimo incidente en el laboratorio, que involucra gas somnífero. La directora les dijo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-. Frankie le pregunto.

-Según el tablero de control una sustancia que se mescla con el aire y que tiene un efecto estimulante se disperso por el aire, pero no es letal y desaparecerá dentro de algunas horas-.

-¿Se expandirá por el aire?-. Cupido temía a la respuesta.

-Esta medida de seguridad impide que el aire infectado salga, pero tendremos que estar aquí asta mañana, yo avisare a sus padres-.

-Pero es viernes todos tenemos planes-. Cleo se quejo.

-Yo también tenia planeado salir con el señor Donde y me he resignado-.

Todos miraron impactados a la directora y tras unos momentos incomodos cerro la puerta de su oficina.

Todos se miraron por algunos momentos asta que Jackson suspiro y tomo la palabra.

-Bueno yo iré a la biblioteca-. El miro a Rochelle. ¿Por que no vienes con migo, Rochelle? Te prometí que te enseñaría parcel-.

Ella asintió y luego de despedirse se fueron juntos.

-Venus, vamos al jardín botánico de monster high, asi me podremos adelantar esa lección de botánica, que teníamos pendiente-. Holt le dijo a su amiga.

Ella asintió y se marcharon.

-Ben conmigo Catrine te mostrare la escuela. La chica gato acepto la propuesta de Clawdeen y asi se fueron todos.

Spectra invito a Operetta, a ayudarla con su blog, Cleo y Ghoulia se fueron a buscar algo al casillero de Cleo, Draculaura y Frankie se fueron a buscar algún lugar para pasar el rato, Purrsephone y Meowlody fueron a buscar algo que hacer, Toralei se fue por su lado, Howleen también y finalmente Cupido y Abbey se fueron a la estación de radio a responder la correspondencia del programa de radio.

Cuando se iban Cupido recordó un fragmento de la carta de su padre.

"-Pero si la curiosidad te gana recuerda abrirla en un lugar sellado donde no pueda mezclarse con el aire y segundo no dejes a tus compañeros solos en pares o tríos".

-Bueno que puede ser lo peor que puede pasar-. Este fue el tercer pensamiento inocente de la diosa.

* * *

**Bueno espero que disfruten y si me pueden dar consejos de que como desarrollar las... aproximas escenas se los agradeceré. **


	2. Gato encerrado

**Bueno aqui les traigo algo de como a mi me gusta decir _Yuri_ No ganara el premio a la lectura mas candente del año, pero para experimentar que tal me salia no esta mal. Como es el primero no supe que tan obsceno hacerlo. Para el segundo espero hacer algo mejor (Aunque siendo francos estoy conforme con el resultado).**

* * *

Gato encerrado.

En la ciudad había empezado a caer una fuerte tormenta

Purrsephone y Meowlody estaban en el ático de monster high viendo la tormenta atrás de un vidrio grueso. El ático se convirtió en el refugio de las chicas gatos desde ya un largo tiempo estaba lleno de telarañas y un piso de madera que crujía con cada paso y lleno con muchas cosas tapadas por sabanas y cubiertas de mas telarañas. Ellas habían descubierto un antiguo sillón en forma de "L" muy grande y ancho. Ambas estaban recostadas sobre la parte menos larga del sofá y están leyendo revistas.

Desde atrás de ellas salieron desde el suelo unas bolas de humo rosa, que al llegar al techo, tomaron forma de pequeñas y hermosa mujeres con ojos brillantes. Ellas miraron a las chicas y tras mirarse y taparse donde deberían estar sus bocas como si intentaran ocultar una risa de niñas pequeñas. Volaron asta donde estaban ellas y se introdujeron por sus narices, sin que ellas lo notaran.

Ambas sintieron un inmenso calor

Meowlody se bajo el cierre de su sudadera para compensar el inmenso calor, esto le dio Purrsephone una vista del pecho de Meowlody. Por su parte Meowlody estaba aparentemente tranquila, pero por dentro estaba desarrollando un increíble deseo animal por su hermana alado de ella. Todo estuvo muy tranquilo asta que Meowlody sintió una mano debajo de su sostén que masajeaba y pellizcaba su pezón, era la mano de su hermana. Cuando ella levanto la vista ambas se vieron en estado de shock, Purrsephone intento sacar la mano del seno de su hermana pero ella la detuvo, después de un par de segundos ellas empezaron a besarse, muy apasionadamente, la lengua de Purrsephone lucha con la lengua de Meowlody, ambas ronroneaban en la boca de la otra, cuando se separaron a buscando aire un hilo de saliva todavía conectaba sus bocas.

Ellas se miraron y ambas sonrieron. Purrsephone le quito la sudadera, dejando al descubierto el sostén de la gata, ella bajo y empezó a lamer el seno detrás del sostén, Meowlody ronroneaba y maullaba de placer, finalmente Purrsephone no aguanto mas y le saco el sostén dejando sus pechos al descubierto. Purrsephone sonrió pero antes de que pudiera tocarlos las manos de su amiga felina la detuvieron. Ella miro a Meowlody, esta se acerco al oído de su amiga y le susurro un par de cosas al oído, Purrsephone sonrió a la petición y enderezo su cuerpo. Su hermana le quito la chaqueta, y el sostén, quedando ella también sin nada que cubriera su parte de arriba. Purrsephone se recostó contra el sofá y Meowlody se acomodo arriba de ella. Meowlody vio el pecho de Purrsephone y temo ambos senos con ambas manos, ella los masajeo mientras volvía a besarla, nuevamente los maullidos de placer no tardaron en llegar, sus leguas jugaban y se frotaban, solían separar sus bocas pero sus lenguas no se separaban, fuera de sus bocas seguían jugando, Meowlody finalmente se separo de Purrsephone con saliva tanto de ella como de su hermana en su boca y un hilo de esta se escapaba por la comisura de sus labios. Ella miro juguetonamente a Purrsephone, ella bajo asta el seno de su amiga, pellizco un par de veces el pezón erecto y empezó a lamerlo, ella rodeaba el pezón con su lengua, lo envolvía y lo metía en su boca, su otra mano estaba ocupada masajeando el otro pecho de su amiga. Los maullidos de placer inundaban la habitación.

Meowlody empezó a besar en medio de los senos de su hermana, y muy lentamente empezó a bajar asta que se encontró con sus shorts. Ella miro a desde abajo a su hermana buscando algún indicio de querer detenerse pero solo vio que ella la miraba con mucho placer y deseo. Ella desabrocho los shorts y los removió, ella pudo ver claramente lo húmeda que estaba debajo de sus bragas, ella levanto la mirada y miro pícaramente a su hermana que se sonrojo. Ella bajo la cabeza y empezó a lamer las bragas de color rosa, ella podía saborear los fluidos y podía sentir la forma de los pliegues debajo de las bragas, ella uso su dedo para apartar las bragas del caminos de su lengua, y pudo empezar a lamer los pliegues de su hermana. Purrsephone pudo sentir la rasposa lengua de su hermana entre sus pliegues, ella al igual que Meowlody pensaban que las primeras lenguas que sentirían serian de un gato no de una gata. La lengua de Meowlody lamia y jugaba con los pliegues a beses la ponía rígida y la adentra en los pliegues de ella, usaba sus dientes para morderlos y uno de sus dedos juga con la vagina de su hermana asta que pudo sentir que algo se rompía, era el himen de su hermana, ella pensó en detenerse, pero los maullidos y ronroneos de placer de su hermana solo aumentaban su deseo de jugar, pero ella no pudo mas.

Purrsephone pudo sentir débiles maullidos de placer, pero también pudo sentir como su hermana dejo de lamer su entrepierna, ella apenas abrió ojo para ver el rostro de placer y de dolor de su hermana, también diferencio entre la oscuridad y la escasa luz de la vela una gota de fluido que baja de su entre pierna, ella solo sonrió y se sentó poniendo se cara a cara con su hermana. Ella todavía tenia el rostro lleno de placer ahogado, ojos suplicantes y boca abierta llenos de los líquidos de su hermana. Purrsephone miro a su hermana que todavía conservaba los ojos suplicantes y la lengua afuera y sorpresivamente puso su legua dentro de su boca mientras unos de sus dedos lo impedía a Meowlody serrar su boca o meter su legua, ella saboreo sus propios líquidos mesclados con la saliva de su hermana. Ella se después de separarse, se lamio las labias, y tras acercarse a la parte izquierda de la cabeza su hermana le susurro un par de cosas, antes de separarse ella lamio seductoramente la oreja de su hermana.

Purrsephone se sentó derecha y con las piernas cruzadas, Meowlody se pare, y empezó a desabotonarse los botos de su falda negra, pero las manos de su hermana, la detuvieron. Purrsephone empezó a desabrocha ella misma la falda de su hermana y cuando retiro la falda quedo al descubierto unas bragas de color rojo brillante, ella noto le húmeda que estaba toda su entrepierna, ella le dio una mirada para saber si quería que se detuviera o no, otra ves la mirada de lujuria hablaba sola.

Purrsephone empezó a lamer la cara interna del muslo cerca de la vagina de Meowlody, lamia y jugaba por todas parte incluso con el vientre de su hermana, pero su lengua no tacaba las bragas que cada ves mas se humedecían y cada ves mas hilos de los líquidos vaginales bañaban su pierna. Finalmente Meowlody soltó un maullido suplicante esto encendió a Purrsephone. Ella mordió con sus dientes ambos lados de las finas bragas de su hermana cortándolas, ella lamio suavemente primero, y un gemido de placer puro y suplicante salió de su hermana, entonces ella decidió jugar un poco mas y envés de empezar a lamer la vagina palpitante de su hermana empezó a lamer, sus piernas que estaban empapadas de los jugos de Meowlody. La lengua de Purrsephone recorría toda la extendió de la pierna de Meowlody, asta que se apiado de ella y fue directo a su vagina. Al sentir el primer roce de la lengua de su hermana Meowlody casi de desmalla, Purrsephone lamia y juga con los pliegues, frotaba dos de sus dedos en toda la extensión de la vagina de su hermana, ella lamia besaba y chupa cada pliegue, Meowlody solo podía masajearse los pechos, apretarlos y pellizcar sus pezones. De pronto ella sintió como el rose de la lengua de su hermana paraba, ella bajo la cabeza y vi a Purrsephone mirarla directo a los ojos, mientras se lamia seductoramente los labios, ella entendió y se dio vuelta enseñando el culo a Purrsephone. Meowlody solo se mordió el labio inferior mientras, volvía a apretar sus senos, por su parte Purrsephone paso una mano por debajo de la entrepierna de Meowlody, e introdujo dos dedos el su vagina, los gritos que escucho aumentaron su deseo y con la mano que le quedo libre empezó. Separo ambas, nalgas y empezó a lamer el orificio, el placer que Meowlody recibía era indescriptible, Purrsephone había empezado a poner dos dedos en orificio trasero de su hermana. De pronto la mano entera de Purrsephone se empapo, había roto el himen de su hermana.

Meowlody cayo adolorida en el regazo de su hermana, pero Purrsephone no perdió tiempo y empezó a besar el hombro de su hermana. Ella devuelta le susurro algo a su hermana y esta sintió.

Ambas se sentaron en el centro de ese enorme sofá. Meowlody paso una pierna por debajo de una pierna de Purrsephone y la otra por encima. Ambas vaginas chocaban y rozaban entre si, un movimiento en conjunto de ambas hermas lograba, ambas se acomodaron, cara a cara, y sus pechos se apretaron.

Ellas empezaron a moverse el rose de sus vaginas, era extremadamente placentero par ambas, sus pechos, también se apretaban dando mucho placer a ambas, ellas volvieron a besarse. Purrsephone de pronto se separo y mientras todavía se movía, para que sus vaginas chocaran, ella tomo el seno de su hermana y empezó a chuparlo, Meowlody acariciaba la nuca de su hermana mientras gemía de placer, de pronto el movimiento se empezó a acelerar y ambas gatas soltaron un grito de placer, mientras liberaban sus orgasmos. Ambas de miraron con placer y cansancio, entonces Purrsephone puso su mano en el estrecho paso entre sus vaginas y saco su mano empapada de sus jugos y los de su hermana, se los esparció en todo su seno derecho y con un gesto de la mano invito a Meowlody. Ella se acerco y antes de empezar a lamer es busto bañado en fluidos escupió en este, luego empezó, a lamer y saborear el ceno de su hermana, ella se levanto con la boca llano de la mescla de fluidos y beso a su hermana, era tal la cantidad que se escapaba por la comisura de sus labios.

Amabas se separaron y luego vieron en dirección a la oscuridad, ellas sabían que alguien la estuvo biendo desde el principio, la figura de Toralei, apareció de entres las sombras en esta de shock y un poco excitada. Ella estaba por decir algo pero antes de siquiera poder ella inhalo un humo rosado, ella bajo la cabeza ahogada, pero la levanto con un rostro juguetón, ella comino asía sus amigas. Mientras se dirigía se quito la chaqueta revelando una playera ajustada con una cráneo estampado, ella se sentó en medio de ambas. Meowlody le vendo los ojos y Purrsephone le sacaba la playera, Meowlody tambien se encargo de desabrocharle el sostén, mientras le besaba el hombro y su mano libre iba en búsqueda de su vagina y su hermana la besaba en la boca y masajeaba los senos.

* * *

**Me da pena, admitir que al principio creía, que las dos eran amigas, y cuando me di cuenta del error ya estaba cansado para volver a escribir. Aclaro para... evitar malos entendidos****.**

**El próximo capitulo tendrá como protagonistas a... Jackson y Rochelle.**


End file.
